


自深处

by Alas



Series: Fix the Bloody Canon Universe [1]
Category: London Spy, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>第一集就发现阁楼里所有道具都是全新的，还有个明显的镜头显示皮带没被搭扣磨损（以我的体重，我对裤腰带长期使用会变成什么样有相当的了解）。但是一直没看到用这个梗……于是只是道具组偷懒然后我想多了吗！</p><p>还有HIV血检结果在感染后6周才能检出，丹尼也说了不知道他们怎么办到的。所以这里可以翻盘啊编剧！千万不要告诉我又是我想多了_(:з」∠)_</p></blockquote>





	自深处

一切从一只老鼠开始。

 

Q的人工智能鼠跑丢了。

虽然这个小东西叫“智能，”可从完全不该这么智能。如果我让逗猫的玩具不小心通过了图灵测试，还把它弄丢了，人类与机器人的大战就要提前好几个世纪。Q忿忿地跪坐在脚跟上，他扒了所有柜子底下，可是一点痕迹都没发现。

 

特纳敲了敲门：“我打扰你做礼拜了吗？”

Q抬起头，发现书架上供着的《计算机器与智能》原件就在头顶，不免有点脸红。他讷讷地爬起来，拍干净膝盖：“新任务？”

“M让你去认识认识自己的新特工。”特纳递过去一叠档案。

“007？詹姆斯·邦德？”Q嫌弃地翻了一翻。

“最好的特工。”特纳装出一脸威胁，指指Q的鼻子，“也是M最宠的特工。”

他一点也不可怕，难怪M要吓唬人的时候带的都是伊芙。Q放下档案，看看门外：“他来了吗？”

“你得去伦敦美术馆接洽。”特纳给他看表，“还有三分钟收拾东西。”

“让我从这儿出去？”即使是MI6也难得让他吃惊成这样。

特纳叹了口气，Q讨厌他这样忧心忡忡地看着自己，太像斯科蒂了。

最后，他额外得到十分钟，“如果丢的东西特别重要的话”。

当然特别重要，Q想，我的弗洛比舍和塞巴斯蒂安值得最好的。然而他真的不指望能在十分钟之内找到智能老鼠。

坐进车后座，Q仍旧满心自责。他希望他的两只猫总是快快活活的，毕竟他们终将被无法预知的外力从他生命地带走。

Q一直都知道好事不久留，从他还是丹尼·霍尔时就知道。

 

——————————————————————————————

斯科蒂死后，他停了药。

法医说他在睡梦里平静地离开，没受任何痛苦，甚至没有挣扎一下。律师说他没有尚存的亲友，把所有财产都遗赠给丹尼。

丹尼觉得斯科蒂值得安稳地去世——他这辈子可算受够了。可是，他不确定自己值不值得在遗嘱里被称为“我最好的朋友”。他给斯科蒂带来过什么呢，除了麻烦以外？

何况他还确凿无疑地要背叛遗嘱里最后的恳求。天知道他爱这个老头，尊敬他、关心他，可是只为了有更多痛苦的日子而吞下鸡尾酒疗法那么多药片，太难了。

于是他自打确诊以后第一次没乖乖吃药，并且决定再也不这么做了。他拉上窗帘，打开台灯，躺在斯科蒂留给他的卧室里，漫无目的地看他们俩为了解开密码柱徒劳地研究许久的数学书，等着HIV病毒把他吞噬殆尽。

让人吃惊的是，在病危、低血糖，甚至脱水之前，他发现自己开始懂了。考虑到阿历克斯的出现就是无数奇迹里最大的一个，这也没多么不可思议。

于是他爬起来，喝了三天以来第一口水。五分钟以后，喝了第二口。他想自己可以试试解开密码柱，顺便试试活下去了。

 

————————————————————

Q漫不经心地看窗外闪过的街景，离开Q支部所在的地下室让他有点紧张。

特纳有个缺点：在交通工具里非要聊天。也有个优点：他不在乎有没有回答。

“……你最好小心邦德。”特纳半开玩笑地看看他，“那家伙魅力非凡。”

Q不置可否地哼了一声。

“算我教条，不过特工和军需官得算半个敌人才最好。以前有个特工，被俘的时候带着军需官手里全部的好货，结果他死了，军需官被隔离审查。据说审查结束以后，那家伙的精神出了很大问题，可怜的伙计。”

Q又哼了一声。

 

结果Q不由自主地——好吧，他完全知道自己在做什么——把手头全部的“好货”都给了出去，还预支了不少。

他想自己也许、大概、可能有点动心。

又是一个要多直有多直的人，源于自我厌恶。他蜷缩在自己的沙发上，两只猫围绕身侧。他会把自己爱的人都杀死，从温和的斯科蒂到严厉的M女士，现在他喜欢上了邦德，00系列的工作又那么危险，这可如何是好。

Q必须把自己用四条毯子紧紧裹起来，才不会一路退回丹尼·霍尔。他对M女士保证过，丹尼·霍尔死了。

 

——————————————————————

亚历克斯竟然是比他还要古典的浪漫主义者，密码柱里有一张纸条，上面是一串手写的代码。

丹尼用两根食指一个字母一个字母地输进笔记本，看了看，自认没有错误。

“好吧。”他深吸一口气，“好吧。”

他以为自己只是轻轻碰了一下“运行”，然而电脑不管轻重，瞬间开始冷静地运算。屏幕上快速闪过字母和数字，丹尼两手攥成拳头，手心里全是汗水，脑子里全是大难临头的感觉。

终于，不再有新的语句冒出来。丹尼切换回图形界面，发现打开了一个新软件，界面是德语。他随意点了点，冒出来一堆新窗口，有名字、照片、指纹，有些人甚至有DNA图谱。

一份名单。丹尼在名单里认出好些政界名人，覆盖五个有人类的大洲。尽管还不知道名单的含义，他已经隐隐知道亚历克斯卷进了多大的麻烦。

等着我，我会弄明白的。丹尼想，正待好好研究，他自己做的简易防火墙警告他有人试图入侵。

丹尼无声地诅咒，手忙脚乱地打开编辑器，把程序藏得尽可能地深。警察破门而入，生生把他从电脑前边拖走之前，丹尼输入了最后一个命令。

 

和上次一样，搜身、拍照、问询。丹尼默不作声，柔顺地服从每一个命令。直到看见法医来采血样。

不理智的恐惧打透他的意识，即使明知再扎一次也不会再感染一次，丹尼仍旧控制不住地颤抖。他低声说别过来，但是听到自己歇斯底里地叫喊，还看见自己的手疯狂地挥打。

警卫来了，对他厉声呵斥，丹尼回以变本加厉的挣扎。最后用了三个人才制服他。

法医再次拿着针头靠近，丹尼哭了。他被死死按在地板上，眼看着被污染过的血流出来。上帝没有眷顾过他，他就小声念着阿历克斯的名字。

 

例行公事结束，他被扔进一间单人牢房。

“我要见律师！”他对铁门嚷嚷，手臂上的针眼一跳一跳地疼，“这是非法拘禁，我要见律师——妈的！”

警卫打开小窗，冲他吼了句什么，又重重把小窗关上。此后再没人搭理过他。

为防止犯人自杀，牢房里没有被单。丹尼把所有卫生纸都扯下来盖在身上，还是冷。他蜷起身子，他想我不甘心，可是我赢不了他们。

丹尼知道亚历克斯不会跑来责怪他，斯科蒂也不会。所以他才会这么伤心。他用手指碰碰自己的脸，既感觉不到脸上的皮肤，也感觉不到自己的指尖，他所有的知觉都花在伤心里。斯科蒂是对的，他就是个无药可救的浪漫主义者。

 

丹尼突然意识到门外有两个声音在争执，实际上已经有好一会儿了。他怀疑自己疯了：这两个声音听上去太像动画片的里的天使和恶魔。

恶魔是个男声，时而尖利时而柔和。丹尼没有仔细听他在说什么，也能从声调辨认出诱骗、威胁、说服、怂恿。另一个是女声，只是简单地回答是或不——多数时候是不。

 

最后，丹尼认为女人赢了。因为一小段沉默之后，一个老妇人推门进来，外面再没有别人的影子。

老妇人这个词太清淡，意味着穿毛线衫、养猫和小盆番茄，看重播电视剧会掉眼泪。丹尼没法想象眼前这个女人做出以上任何事情。

“丹尼·霍尔，我猜。”她先开口，没有半点猜测的意思。

见过斯科蒂的俱乐部之后，丹尼也能轻易认出间谍的特征。他敢说面前这一个是所有间谍之母——如果有这么回事的话。

“M，来自MI6。”她伸出手，丹尼勉强也伸手，被对方坚定的一握吓住了。后者礼貌地问他能不能坐下，丹尼甚至没敢回答，只是往旁边挪了挪。

M说了很多，里面混了太多陌生的名字和暗喻。丹尼猜想似乎MI5也想带走他，最终MI6更胜一筹。说实话，他对这些完全没兴趣，难道他们在处决我之前一定得来这么道貌岸然的一通？

直到M说：“明天开始，你到MI6的Q支部上班。阿里斯泰尔·特纳留给你的东西别对任何人说。”

“你怎么知道——”

“因为我和你站在同一边。如果你想知道真相——保持沉默，服从命令，战斗，并且胜利。”M对他的反应过度不悦地皱起眉头，“我是个老派间谍，比起新技术，更信任倔强的英国人。当然有新技术总归是好事，所以，男孩，你得用功学习。”

她轻轻一点头，似乎替丹尼做了一个重要决定。

 

丹尼做到了，他自己都不太相信。他私下怀疑MI6对他做了什么生命科学实验：他轻易戒了烟，学会需要的全部知识，甚至血检结果也不可思议地变回阴性。

丹尼在浴室里审视自己赤裸的身体，他们换了个新的不成？他不想要健康的这个，他想要被亚历克斯吻过、抚摸过的那个。

 

——————————————————

特殊时期一切从简，前任M的纪念和新任M的就职仪式并在一起，一下午就完成了。

回到公寓里，Q身心俱疲。他甩掉皮鞋和领带，和衣倒在床上。两只猫闻闻他，又走了——他满身都是烟草和酒精的味道。进入MI6之后他就戒了烟盒酒，可今天丹尼想去他的，重拾这些有害身心健康的嗜好。以及另外一些更加有害的爱好，比如思念和悲伤。

他放任自己想念M，M for Mother。斯科蒂，他的朋友。邦德，让他再次心动却丝毫没意识到的人。还有亚历克斯。

斯科蒂说他爱很多人，信任所有人，却一个都不了解。他又见鬼地说对了。丹尼——Q意识到自己从未完整地理解过亚历克斯，这个人有一半属于圆融的、完美的、简约的数学世界。当时他没有本事去到那里，现在他能，却没有亚历克斯。

亚历克斯编写代码有自己的风格，他作为Q的那部分叹为观止。亚历克斯喜欢用小函数，像乐高积木一样搭建一个巨大的程序，各部分却又互不干扰。Q——丹尼反复琢磨这段代码，直到它失去意义。这是亚历克斯出现过的唯一一个证据，他多希望能从这里边看到他。

丹尼睡着了，入睡的时候盼着亚历克斯会出现。

凌晨，他惊叫着醒来，满身冷汗。他没有梦见亚历克斯，而是狞笑的西班牙骷髅。

 

Q、伊芙和邦德暗地里继承了M女士的遗产。Q不情愿地承认邦德是最受宠的一个，他越发自行其是了。余下两个不得不收拾他扔下的各种烂摊子，他们眼看着就要习惯了。

事实上，他们已经习惯了。伊芙和Q锁定目标，007出击。 

Q把弗洛比舍举到面前，问他：“我是不是很可悲？”

弗洛比舍说喵，一拧身子逃出来，跑到书架顶上。赛巴斯迪安也蹲在那里，两只猫冷眼旁观Q瘫在地上出神。

007不出所料地拯救了世界，挖出幽灵党这么个手眼通天的组织，然后带着金发美人浪迹天涯，还拐走了“又一辆”新车。

总结、表格、收尾、重建……这些都不是英雄要操心的事。Q对两只猫比了个中指，爬起来收拾笔记本，他还得加班。

 

伊芙站在冷风里灌咖啡，给了Q一个憔悴的微笑，示意他可以喝另一杯。

Q尝了一口，吐了下舌头：“三倍特浓？”

伊芙耸耸肩：“没法再浓缩了。”她受尽折磨地一摊手，开始抱怨，“这些年，因为幽灵党放进保护计划的人，光MI6就有两百个以上！老天，他们现在都回来要工资、要更新档案！”

Q用肩膀碰碰她：“挺住。”

伊芙反碰了碰他：“该挺住的是你。里边多半是Q支部员工，多半里的多半需要心理干预。小道消息——”伊芙凑过来，压低嗓门，“有个可怜的家伙被圈在缴获物资里，到现在都没开口说过话。”

“还有这个部门？”Q觉得受了冒犯。

伊芙摇摇头，好像Q的反应是意料之中：“从二战留到现在的遗留问题。这个部门归财务，不归Q支部。嘿，你有空该去看看，比其他财务下属办公室好玩多了。而且那个不说话的家伙会提前躲起来，他就喜欢一个人待着。”

 

Q支部折腾一番，发现戒指上有个条码。Q认定是个能通过扫描自行安装启动的程序，但试遍了所有扫描仪都没法再现他看到的界面。要是一次性的就惨了，Q一大早跑来就是为了把整个条码都拓进电脑里分析。

二十个小时之后他方才解码了程序，却发现只是个触发器。Q抿了口茶水，琢磨这件事。触发器本身不携带可执行程序，那么程序显然已经预装在电脑里……

他端着杯子的手僵在半空，唯一能被启动的电脑是他自己的笔电。Q失手掉了杯子，一堆电路板和杯子一起砸在地上。他试了两次才成功打开笔记本。

成功地启动了，熟悉的界面再次出现。Q命令自己专注在历史记录上，他透过无数层乱七八糟的伪装找到了源程序的安装记录。

那一天他只安装了一个程序。

 

Q按响呼叫器，传唤还在值班的档案馆：“要求：调阅档案。关键词：席尔瓦。检索范围：要多模糊就他妈的多模糊，我要他全部的相关人员，从最新解密版本到原始版本。”

丹尼·霍尔有很多缺点，但绝不能说他自欺欺人。Q有更多缺点，但绝不能说他不诚实。他承认自己见过这个编码者一共两次：一次是亚历克斯的密码柱，一次是他研究了一年多的席尔瓦入侵程序。

档案在20秒之后就传到他的电脑里。Q启动了自己编的图片搜索程序，然后闭上眼睛祈祷。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，亚历克斯的脸出现在屏幕上。他看到另一半故事。

乔·特纳，这是他的特工名。阿里斯泰尔·特纳，这是他的原名。他最喜欢的名字没有登记在案。亚历克斯和他在桥上相遇的时候，席尔瓦失踪，亚历克斯在隔离审查期，丹尼·霍尔被列入监控名单。亚历克斯变得忧心的时候，MI5正在申请协同调查。协同调查被批准的第二天，亚历克斯确认死亡。一年之后，丹尼·霍尔被发现意外死亡，血检发现A类精神药物水平超标且HIV阳性。

Q知道MI6专门有个部门负责收尾，但他很少关心Q支部地下室以上的事，而那个部门在五楼。没人告诉过我这个，我该去看看自己的验尸报告吗？他想这肯定不是个好主意，但他不清楚除此以外能做什么。他脚下的重力被抽去，头顶的大气层被剥离，他有宇宙里全部的方向，因此无路可走。

如果不知道将来要做什么，从下一秒要做的事情开始，然后下下一秒……他把手肘支在桌上，呼吸急促且浅。

我下一秒需要恢复呼吸节奏，下下一秒需要抬起头看屏幕，然后——不，别想那么多，呼吸。他告诉自己。

他把注意力重新放回档案上。

亚历克斯主要的成果有三个：广谱适用的防火墙破解程序，被席尔瓦窃走。实体化触发器，一个变体正在他手上。还有口服的第一代智能血液，它能报告人体激素水平和常用生理指标，借此计算使用者当时最可能的情绪。但价格昂贵，而且信号覆盖范围只有1-2公里，据称原型机已被销毁，唯一一个被试就是研发者本人。

他不由自主地倾身向前，尽管下面一行字不比其他字更小：由于该人工血液的仿蛋白质外壳结构类似某些通用的疾病检验试剂盒特异性识别的靶位点，因此摄入后将使得这些疾病检验时的假阳性率达到40%-70%。这一类疾病有：鼠疫、登革热、肺结核、AIDS。

这解释了一些事情。他大脑里属于Q的部分冷静地说。不过其他部分让他颓然倒在椅背上。

可是还有一件事必须得做。他半无意识地拿来戒指，缓缓戴在中指上，握紧拳头。

屏幕闪了一闪，弹出新的窗口：他的年龄、心率、血压、位置赫然在目。而且他情绪的可能性有：焦虑，75%；震惊，62%；疼痛，21%；渴望，16%。

我竟能感觉到这么多种东西。他低头看了看，发现戒指的金属边缘在指根卡出一道深深的痕迹，眼看要流血了。

间谍说谎。斯科蒂告诫过他。MI6充满间谍，因此它必定总是说谎——他坚信如此，他不能不信。我下一秒需要开始编一个逆向搜索程序，下下一秒需要要找到合适的参数，他想。

他再次打开亚历克斯的档案，掠过几十页验尸报告，翻回基本信息那一页，把参数一个一个输入，然后——

153毫秒，这就是了。窗口被更新，另一个人的指标出现，生理指标均在正常范围内，情绪：无异常。

代表位置的亮点在他空无一人的面前，2米左右。

不该是这样的。他把冰凉的手指捂在嘴上，他呼吸不到空气了。不该是这样的。我下一秒、下一秒需要要——需要——

有两个熟悉的声音出现在他意识里，说起从前的某个军需官和另一个隐秘部门。他抓住这两个声音像是在溺水的时候抓住水，他端起电脑站起来。坐得发麻的腿几乎无力支持，在桌角重重磕了一下。

Q支部在地下室，他要去的地方比地下室还在更地下，连电梯都不通。他踉跄的脚步声一路敲响声控灯，楼梯间昏暗的低瓦数灯泡仅够照亮有限的一段。他想起生平第一次慢跑就撞上下雨，他揣着空运动水瓶在桥上来来回回跑了很久。不是运动让他疲累，是希望。人希望的时候会肌肉僵硬，精神紧张，每个动作都需要十倍力气，因为不知道如此行事将把自己带去预期中的方向，还是相反。

 

地下室的地下室装着长长好几排灯管，架子延伸到他看不清的远处，上面整齐地摆着奇形怪状的设备，一一贴了标签，从手写到打印。智能调节系统无动于衷地把室内调节成理论上最适合人类的亮度，理论上最适合人类的温度，理论上最适合人类的湿度。

他站在门外，背后的声控灯灭了，于是他也站在晨昏之间。他渴望得快死了，可是不敢踏出一步，生怕再次看到在阁楼里看到的场面。经过这些年和这么多事情以后，他猜想自己已经不再是无畏的丹尼男孩。

“亚历克斯？”他颤抖地吐出这个名字。太多年没说过了，发音生疏得很。“亚历克斯，求你……”

如果等不到回应，他难道要就这么转身离开吗？

他听到一个迟疑的脚步声。太轻了，比——天啊——比幻觉还轻。他捂住嘴，生怕自己呼吸声太响。

亚历克斯，他的亚力克在惨白的光线里停在他面前。亚历克斯张了张嘴，声音干涩沙哑，明显很多年没说过话。

他说：“丹尼。”

好像两个死去多年的人同时活了过来。

 

丹尼仍旧动弹不得，他只能勉强保证不把电脑掉在地上。亚历克斯走到他身边，想伸手扶着他，不过只停留在一英寸之外。

“过来？”他问，尽可能让自己听上去好一点。丹尼点点头，沉默地跟着他。

亚历克斯的住处在仓库深处，和他原来的公寓一模一样，只不过更——开放，整件仓库都是他的外厅。昂贵、现代化、应有尽有，衣物和挂着它们的架子一样线条笔直，纹风不动。他的工作台在旁边，上面整齐地放着拆分一半的设备，零件按MI6的制度用不同颜色贴纸编号。丹尼想起自己的工作台，有点惭愧。好比他第一次看到亚历克斯的房间，也为自己的房间惭愧。

简直是初遇的MI6版本。他想。

亚历克斯让他坐在床上，给了他一杯咖啡。丹尼习惯性地接过去，一个画面陡然跳进他的意识：防波堤上，亚历克斯专注地盯着他喝茶。

“你让我喝了人工血液。”丹尼把杯子重重放在床头柜上，感觉到愤怒在他胸口膨胀。

“是的。”亚历克斯垂下视线，盯着手腕上一个腕表似的东西，上面显示着丹尼已经很熟悉的指数，丹尼自己的。他有99%的可能在愤怒。

我喝下一千万英镑的时候难道不该得到个警告？你是军需官，怎么能和外勤特工一样做事？而且你不觉得该和我提一句，免得我做血检的时候被吓死……大量的问题堵在丹尼喉咙里，他吞了一口咖啡，是该死的理论上最适合饮用的温度。他希望自己别开始歇斯底里地狂笑。他从没想到复仇之战的结局能好到这个地步，自然也不会想到奇迹再次降临的时候他竟不识好歹地勃然大怒。

“我很抱歉。”亚历克斯叹了口气，“M女士来找我的时候，警告我想办法保护相关人员。我……没有别的相关人员。而且我保证过不会伤害你，因此我想如果我能知道你的情绪的话——”他摇摇头，抚摸着表盘“我很抱歉。”

丹尼看看电脑，亚历克斯的情绪指数不再是无异常，焦虑和悲伤交替出现。

“同时发出太多短波信号，容易受干扰，强度也不够。”丹尼低声说，他没办法继续生气。

“3%的时候，两公里以内能收到。”亚历克斯露出一个小小的微笑，“因此这些日子比其他的好。”

他的指数显示愉快的可能性为1%，可是在丹尼来得及做出任何反应之前就消失了。

沉默就此降临。只有电脑运行的蜂鸣声。这一天发生的事情缓缓渗入丹尼的理智，丹尼想我数到50，如果还没有醒来，就相信这是真的。

亚历克斯坐在他身边，茫然无措地看着他。丹尼太想相信他是真的了，不过才数到29.

数到37的时候，亚历克斯突然伸出手，指尖在丹尼手背上划过。他也被自己的动作吓着了。“我想念你。”他试着辩解，想把手缩回去。

丹尼却抓住他的手腕，抓得那么紧，腕表的橡胶表带嵌进他们俩的皮肤。亚历克斯没有出声。

丹尼把脸埋在他手心，感觉到亚历克斯的体温和脉搏。他忘了37到50之间所有的数字。

我没办法再等了，我也想念你。

亚历克斯试探着靠过来，把丹尼拉进自己怀里。

 

亚历克斯和记忆里相比瘦了很多，也更苍白。他散开的领口露出一块电流灼伤的疤痕，丹尼解开一个扣子，看见更多。加强版电击枪，用于制服或击昏暴力反抗者。

“看了报纸以后，我才知道‘安置’的意思。我想去找你，但是他们不允许。”亚历克斯依然把脸埋在丹尼发间，鼻息吹在他颈窝里。丹尼用鼻尖蹭蹭伤疤，亚历克斯没有畏缩，大概已经不疼了。

阁楼上的皮具没有汗渍、褶皱或搭扣造成的磨损，不需要一个福尔摩斯也能看出从没使用过。干扰尸检的加热器。苏格兰场明显的有罪假定。MI6官方发言人在媒体轰炸面前反常的沉默——色情和凶杀是引开狗仔队最好的骨头，现在一切看起来惊人地简陋。

我再也不笑话高层的后见之明了。丹尼想。

“他们不该把你一个人关在这儿。”丹尼想起亚历克斯多么不喜欢孤单。

“我自己申请来这儿，否则就要去北欧的安全屋……那些设备，我能读懂。设计他们的人会留下踪迹，所以这里总让我觉得有很多人，大多数和我很像。在这里我能入睡。”他稍稍把丹尼推开，“这是我最喜欢的。”

亚历克斯敲敲床头柜，床底下一阵窸窸窣窣。一只——他的那只！——人工智能鼠钻出来，转了个圈，停在两人面前。在一屋子冷硬的线条里，它麂皮眼镜布做的外层柔软得不现实。

“它让我想起你。”亚历克斯说，露出一个不确定的笑容。

“它是我做的。”丹尼喃喃自语，“给我的猫。”

“啊。”亚历克斯说。他沉默了一会儿。“所以你想拿回去。”

“当然。我是说，人工老鼠比看起来难多了，我忙了半个月……”丹尼用脚尖去够，老鼠灵活地退到危险距离以外。

亚历克斯的视线在丹尼和他的老鼠身上转了转，他缓缓松开手。“我会想它的。”

丹尼困惑地邹起眉头，不知道他意下如何。

“晴天的时候，一层大厅的信号最好。”亚历克斯低着头，没有看他，“你会到那儿待一会儿吗？只是……我想收到你的信号，如果你不愿意再见到我的话。”

“为什么？我为什么不愿意再见到你？”丹尼想到自己竟然还有可能见不到亚历克斯，难以控制地恐慌。

“你刚才那么生气。”亚历克斯总算又对上丹尼的视线。丹尼看见一点点希望在成形，他握着亚历克斯的手，防止任何外力在他说完接下来的话之前把他们分开。

“人总会做蠢事，然后被爱他们的人原谅。亚历克斯——”丹尼吸吸鼻子，不想在说完之前开始哽咽。“我会花很多时间给你讲我更蠢的故事。”

亚历克斯的眼睛重又亮起来，他说：“我……我很高兴。”

“我知道，我知道……”丹尼倾身过去吻他，他终于又能亲吻亚历克斯，还能又一次、再一次地亲吻他。“都写在表盘上呢。”

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 第一集就发现阁楼里所有道具都是全新的，还有个明显的镜头显示皮带没被搭扣磨损（以我的体重，我对裤腰带长期使用会变成什么样有相当的了解）。但是一直没看到用这个梗……于是只是道具组偷懒然后我想多了吗！
> 
> 还有HIV血检结果在感染后6周才能检出，丹尼也说了不知道他们怎么办到的。所以这里可以翻盘啊编剧！千万不要告诉我又是我想多了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
